DE 195 02 574 A1 discloses a detector having a plurality of parallel detector lines which run in the direction of the axis of an object which is to be X-rayed, e.g. a patient. A plurality of detector lines can be in the form of an installation unit or in the form of a detector module. In this case, a printed circuit board holds a sensor array formed from a multiplicity of sensor elements.
The detector modules have different properties, depending on their manufacture. By way of example, the persistence and the drift of the scintillator elements used may vary. In order to provide a detector having the highest possible quality, it is designed using previously selected detector modules having properties which are as similar as possible.
To select the detector modules, they are first labeled manually or are provided with a bar code sticker. In addition, a database is created which stores the fundamental characteristics of the detector module in a data record under the respective identifier attached.
If a detector module in a detector needs to be replaced with a new detector module, it has previously been necessary to open the detector housing and to read off the often poorly accessible identifier attached to the respective detector module. The identifier and the previously created database are then used to select a suitable new detector module, which is substituted at the subsequent time in a second repair step for the detector module which is to be replaced.
The known method is disadvantageous in many respects: when detector modules are labeled manually, they may become damaged. Until the detector modules have been provided with an identifier, there is the risk of their being mixed up. Reading off identifiers on installed detector modules requires the detector housing to be opened. Replacing a detector module necessitates further time-consuming action in the computer tomographs. Finally, the identifier used in line with the prior art can be forged. Detector modules can be duplicated without the manufacturer's authorization.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,770 discloses a component for storing data for identifying products. The known component can be read out electronically.